Ezra and Sabine do some stuff
by lordvader69
Summary: Sabine catches ezra spying on her and gives him something, my first fanfic so don't hate, also if you want me to continue comment on it
1. Chapter 1

ezra and sabine were in the ghost alone since it was their day off and all the others went to go fight darth vader or something. Ezra was in his room alone looking at some naked pics of sabine on a computer from a hidden camera he had put in her room. He pulled out his dick and started to beat it off. All of a sudden the door opened and sabine walked in. Ezera quickly closed his computer and tried to stuff his hard cock in his pants. Sabine saw this and blushed and asked "Is this the right time?" still looking at the tip of his penish sticking out. Ezra pulled his pants a little higher and said "not really, you can go away." but she walked up to his bunk and sat down. She asked"Im confused about something can you explain it to me?" "Of course" She pulled out the small camera that Ezra had hidden in her room and asked "What is this?" Ezra tried to come up with a good lie but before he could talk she was already answering her own question. "You hid this camera imy my room to spy on me you pervert!" "Uh, I can explain" She then pulled out a small whip and hit him.

"OW what gives?"

"Your now my slave for life, that's what gives or im snitching on you."

"Ok sabine calm down i do your chores and stuff just don't tell any one"

She pulled down her pants to review a already wet pussy and commanded "LICK my pussy you pervert!"

Ezra couldn't believe his luck he was just about to get snitched on and now he was getting some pussy. He immediately got on his knees and stuck his toung into her vagania licking up her juces and masaging her clit.

sabine moaned with pleasure as ezra's tongue when deeper and deeper into her vagaina. After awhile she squirted all over ezeras face.

Ezra stood up, dick throbbing in his pants. it has so hard it hurt and he pulled down his pants.

sabine's response was quick she took her whip and hit his penis so he was on the ground in agony. "No pleasure for you slave! now suck me off again! and this time lick my tits!"

What once was fun now was torture as Ezra has to please sabine or get whipped, all while his penis begged for attention, straining to get out of his pants, begging to get blown.

After sabine came again on his face he pulled out his penis and began frantically beating it. sabine got the whip but just stood their as if transfixed.

"Im going to cum!" yelled Ezra as he beat faster and faster.

"Oh no you don't" said sabine as she wiped his dick again sending tears into his eyes for the pain and loss of pleasure.

Ezra got mad with the dark side or just penis hurt sad. He pulled down his pants again. Sabine raised the whip and said "You never learn, one day ill whip your dick so hard it will bleed" But before she could bring her arm down Ezra used his magical force power fueled by his boner. He force slammed Sabine against the wall. Then force(d) her on her knees. He brought out his penis and grabbed the back her her head and smashed his dick into her mouth. He felt amazing as he forced her to suck on his hard penis. He felt amazing cuz this was the first time he did anything with a girl. Suddenly he felt pain, and realized Sabine was biting his penis! He quickly ended that by force choking her and viciously thrusting into her throat and began to deepthroat her. He felt he was about to come so he took out his dick form her mouth and came all over her tits and face, white and sticky.


	2. Chapter 2

"Keep your short nasty penis away from me!" yelled sabine as she tried to exit the room. Though his window Ezra saw her running off the ghost. "I got to get to her before she snitched on me to Kanian or Hera" he said to himself. "Also i wanna fuck her tight pussy." Ezra pulled up his pants and pursued Sabine. Luckily Sabine was naked so he could observe her nice ass while trying to catch up to her.

Unknown to them Agent Kallus and Minister Maketh Tua(that annoying woman in blue with that tall hat),the Inquisitor and like a whole lot of stormtroopers were watching and observing them from behind a tower and were preparing to capture and interrogate them. Sabine ran (still naked) into the tower and got chloroform ragged and captured. Ezra saw the Inquisitor and was like "Oh hell no" and started to run away but the Inquisitor did a quick kung fu-force-jump kick and knocked out Ezra.

Ezra woke up naked in chains in a room with the Inquisitor and Minister Tua. The Inquisitor was like "Give me all your info and stuff or i'm going to torture you."

Ezra said "No way jose, beat it. Im not going to tell you anything and you can't torture me for it, cuz ill never tell and also im a jedi so you can't use mind tricks and i had abusive parents so pain won't hurt me either."

The Inquisitor said "No, not mind tricks or pain, on this Dick!" as he pulled out the moth pathetic smeat tattooed red with the Imperial seal. Minister Tua just stood there and was like "interrogate his so i can get a promotion!"

The Inquisitor said "I was a child molester and i had to be an Inquisitor or be executed." as he prepared to anal rape Ezra.

Ezra was like "Holy shit! im about to lose my virginity to a guy!" And then with desperation and fear he broke out of his chain, and force grabbed his light saber. The Inquisitor stood their with his limp dick out dumb. "Cut that gay shit out" yelled Ezra as he cut The Inquisitor in half with his lightsaber. Minister Tua was trying to call in guards but Ezra shut her up and smacked her down with his hand. He was about to leave to go rescue Sabine when he had an idea. He grabbed Minister Tua and pulled down her pants and lifted up her shirt to reveal semi-small boobs. He grabbed them and proceed to doggy style her. "What are you doing!" she said through her moans.

"Im making sure i lose my virginity to a woman, in case you imperials recruited more pedophiles or molesters!" he replied while pumping in and out of her.

"Don't stop" she said as she moaned louder and louder as she was about to reach her climax. "UH!" Ezra grunted as he came into her pussy. He pulled out one last time and got dressed.

"But i didn't cum yet" whined Tua as she franticly rubbed her vagaina to no avail, trying to replicate the feeling of Ezra's dick.

"I wont kill you cuz you were a good fuck-buddy but where's sabine?"

"Room A2, can you just gimme one more lick?"

"Ok I guess."

Ezra kneeled down to her pussy and began to eat her out. She started to moan loud AF and her pussy was leaking juices. But before she came Ezra stood up and started to leave.

"Don't kill Agent Kallus plz or i wont have any dick in my life." Tua asked Ezra as he was leaving.

"OK" and he left


	3. reader inquire

Ok reader inqire time. So i am curently writing a "choose you own adventrue" type fanfic. Should i finish and post it? Or nah. cuz i mean its hard work post chapters and such so comment what should i do


End file.
